


Persuasion

by NatashaDuLac



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Froger is preslash, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Internalised Homophobia, Law Enforcement, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, the Freddie/Roger is not non con, unbetaed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:02:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24221002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NatashaDuLac/pseuds/NatashaDuLac
Summary: A very soft and non-graphic take on this prompt for Must Fuck Weekend:“Character A is caught by the police for a small offense. They try to get out of their arrest by offering the police officer(s) (Characters B-D) sexual favours.”But of course there is still implied rape/non con, so read with caution!
Relationships: Freddie Mercury/Original Male Character(s), Freddie Mercury/Roger Taylor
Comments: 13
Kudos: 33
Collections: Queen Must Fuck Weekend





	Persuasion

“...Freddie? Are you… what’s wrong?”

Freddie’s completely covered by blankets, which somehow rubs out a lot of his Freddie-ness and means Roger can only see how small he is in the bed. 

He’s not completely still, though. 

“Are you crying?”

Of course he’s crying, Roger, you idiot. But just because Freddie can be a little - emotional - doesn’t mean it’s easy to know what to do. He’s prone to taking offence, sometimes, too. He’s not just a wet lettuce, the kind of person you shove a box of tissues at and call it a day.

Roger feels faintly queasy, thinking about all the things that might’ve happened, with him off seeing his tutor for once and Freddie by himself - he should be fine. Not as if he hasn’t had plenty of time to get used to being in London.

Still. He isn’t fine now, is he?

Roger sits on the edge of the bed and puts a cautious hand on the small, snuffling lump of blankets. 

“Did you get mugged?” he says cautiously. Freddie would be an easy target, but would anyone believe he has money in the first place? He tries his best, but he probably isn’t fooling the experienced eyes of the muggers. 

There’s a sniffle which sounds like, he thinks, a no. 

“Well, you haven’t been beaten up, have you? If you have you’ve got to let me see…” 

Not that he’s a doctor, but some dentistry and biology is better than nothing, isn’t it? There’s no weird tang of blood in the air, but Freddie’s so bundled up that it’s hard to be sure. 

Freddie doesn’t answer, only snuffles again and then, making Roger’s chest feel tight, there’s a little choked-off gasp. Really, it’s more or less a sob. 

“Come out,” he says quickly, abandoning tact. “Freddie - come on - come out of there.” He’s pulling back the blankets himself, relieved to find Freddie only flushed and tear stained and snotty, and very warm from his bizarre mummification. Not bleeding. 

“Here,” Roger says, “Look, it’s okay - come here…”

They’ve been best friends for quite a while now, and they’re pretty damn close. But they’ve never done this before - not exactly this. Not Freddie on his lap, in his lap, the way he’d normally have a girl there…

It’s really weird, he has to admit it. Especially because Freddie’s obviously trying to stop crying but can’t manage to. He’s light. Shaky. Trembling.

“It’s okay,” he says, though he actually feels pretty useless, and he tries just cuddling Freddie for a minute, feeling his narrow body shift as he heaves in more breath. 

“I got c-caught,” Freddie whispers. “It’s all my fault, I did something really bad.” He sounds mesmerised by his own powers of evil, his voice rough with crying. 

“Fred,” Roger says, “Jesus, what - what did you do?” 

He’s thinking it’s cottaging, it has to be. They never talk about it but - it’s obvious, it always has been. You don’t say anything about an issue like that, it’s rude… It’s Freddie’s business if he wants to have a girlfriend, or try to have one. Roger can’t blame him, who wouldn’t want to be normal? 

“I - we ran out of the nail polish,” Freddie chokes out, “And I - you know it’s tomorrow, I don’t have any money, and I just want us to look _right_ , I can’t ask Brian, he’s exhausted…” 

“...Freddie, did you… steal some nail polish?” 

The only answer he gets is a sniffle, but he can’t make himself shut up, not when it’s so much less serious than _everything_ he’d thought this might be about. 

“And did the shop lady catch you and say you were a naughty boy?” he gasps, trying not to laugh aloud. 

“They got the _police_ ,” Freddie wails, his hands scrabbling at Roger’s slippery blouse. “I thought - I thought…” 

He can’t seem to finish the sentence, as if it’s too scary to say out loud.

“Oh…” Roger pauses, the laughter dying. He shouldn’t take the police lightly himself - he doesn’t, after his own troubles. But he still… There’s no avoiding the knowledge that they look at Freddie differently. Roger’s a dandy too, but he isn’t camp - he isn’t exotic - the moment he opens his mouth he can start scraping acquaintance, making himself seem normal.

It’s not like that for Freddie.

“Do you have to go up before a magistrate?” he says, feeling cold dread swelling up inside. No, not that. 

Freddie says, “No - I persuaded him, the man, the b-bobby… He changed his mind.” 

It should be a victory, shouldn’t it? But Freddie just sounds tired, and he’s leaning against Roger’s chest as if he’ll never have the strength to move another muscle. 

_And did you… help him?_

That’s what Roger wants to ask. He won’t let the words past his lips - he only touches Freddie’s head gently, combs the untidy hair with his fingers. Freddie’s still so warm from hiding away like that in the bed. 

He supposes that in any friendship there are these odd moments, these truths that can only ever be half told.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much Tikini and emmaandorlando!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [to the bone](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24297634) by [nastally](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nastally/pseuds/nastally)




End file.
